


Lingering Warmth

by aerithio



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerithio/pseuds/aerithio
Summary: Hello, this is one of my old works. Still thought, I might share it. At least to show that I am part of the Leon/Buddy ship :D Yay to those! I hope, I'll write more soon. Still...so many fandoms, so many books, so many movies, games and all...Ugh. I am pretty occupied with the Nightrunner books right now. Don't know when I'll jump back to this shipwagon. But I will! Definitely!I hope you enjoy this short story. I really need to get back to writing more. 
Have a nice day!





	

It was a warm day; the sun not yet high enough to turn the earth into a scorching hell, but the heat it emitted didn’t fail to show its effect on the passerbys’ faces. Groaning and huffing they wiped the sweat from their gleaming foreheads as well as the reddened cheeks. A „Dammit!“ could be heard here or there while others preferred to remain silent; maybe to not waste their last bit of energy on something like cursing a world that wouldn’t be able to answer anyway. An useless display of discomfort. A way to show one’s anger, throw it at someone or something. It was stupid in a way, because it drained the body even more. To some it was necessary though. They needed it the way others needed to breathe.

And so defying the heat, the pedestrians walked on, constantly placing one foot in front of the other. It was quite a sight to see; especially to those who fully enjoyed the luxury of not having to join this stream of people; each of them headed to their very own workplaces. Some might go to the hospital, others would maybe flee into the airconditioned offices or schools; thanking god for the relief of not having to be exposed to the unbearable heat that’d come with the slowly approaching afternoon. The really lucky ones though were those who leisurely spent their time in a café or restaurant; freed of any worldly obligations. Women clad in pastel-coloured dresses, men in shorts and shirts; they were so very different from those people who had just walked them by, cursing the day for what it was: hot. Yes, it was so very hot.

Amongst those happy couples and groups of friends, who didn’t seem to have a care in the world there sat a man who didn’t really fit into the picture. Instead of shorts, he wore a pair of trousers; the fabric surprisingly thick; not actually suited for a warm day as that one. But even more so the leather jacket hanging from the wooden chair earned him a lot of surprised looks. His whole clothing seemed to tell everyone who’d want to know that he was everything but properly prepared for the warm climate. And despite his stoic face, the little pearls of sweat shimmering through the blond bangs betrayed his calm composure, the unwavering expression. The one he always wore; no matter where or when, he never lost to his feelings. Not even now as he could feel his heart starting to rebel against himself. The thumps grew louder and louder. Raising the cup to his lips, his eyes started to wander, examining those around him. Was it real? Did they really fail to hear those beats that seemed to ring in his ears like an air hammer ready to break the ground? But what was he even asking for? He knew that it couldn’t be. That those sounds were just echoing inside his body, reverberating, being intensified by sheer nervousness. It all happened inside and the idle, continous chattering around him was answer enough to his unspoken inquiry.

Taking another sip of his iced coffee, the man concentrated on the act of drinking and swallowing. He didn’t want to think about it, so he pushed those troubling thoughts into the deepest depths of his mind, hoping for them to never resurface again. He didn’t take his own heart into account though. Not even a second later it showed him just how helpless he was against a human’s biology.

„Hey.“ A low, familiar voice calling out to him. So familiar that his fingers unconsciously clenched around the handle of the cup. „Aren’t you feeling hot in those clothes of yours?“ The man who had just approached him, just let himself fall into the chair with a deep sigh. No formalities, no manners. As if they mattered anyway. A smirk flashed across his face as he answered „Could ask you the same, _Buddy._ “ The one opposite to him looked down, letting his gaze glide over his own body. A thin T-shirt, but a pair of trousers that could easily beat the other’s in terms of thickness. The self-inspection was followed by a deep, heartily laughter. „Sure, sure.“ Buddy nodded in agreement with him. „But who would have thought that it would be this hot here? And you don’t seem that well-prepared yourself, _Leon._ “ The foreign accent – that no native American could fail to

notice - seemed to show through even more as he put more stress on the other person’s name. It raised another crooked smile from him; _the American_ as Buddy preferred to call him when they first met. Slowly both of them tried to warm up to the thought of starting to refer to each other on a first name basis. And it was going surprisingly well.

„You have something in mind, Sasha?“

„Huh?“ It was quite clear that the question had startled the other. He didn’t seem to understand.

„Well, you probably don’t want to sit around all day after having come all the way to America, do you?“ Leon asked, trying to clear up the confusion from before by extending the question.

„Oh.“ A pause. „I didn’t really think about it that much….“ he slowly replied, the arms crossed in front of his chest.

„Hm…“ Raising his hand, the other took the last sip out of the white porcelain cup.

It didn’t take long for a girl clad in a black vest to appear with a plate in the same colour.

„Yes, Sir?“ she asked timidly.

„I’d like to pay.“ he answered. Short and dry – that was the way he was.

„Oh, yes, sure!“

As Leon paid the bill, Sasha already rose from his seat, throwing the light brown jacket over his shoulder; waiting for his companion to finish.

It didn’t take that long, but the Slav was the impatient type; and even more so in this unbearable heat. The American still sitting on the table chuckled at how the other heaved one sigh after the other. But not long and the whole procedure was finally done. The girl bid them goodbye with a polite „Please visit again!“ as the men left the café; now fully exposed to the afternoon sun. No umbrella to hide under; it was just there, the brutal ball of light with its blindingly bright rays. Leon raised one of his hands to shield the squinted eyes. „Geez. What a brilliant day.“ He could feel some drops of sweat flowing down his cheeks, others even entering his shirt, slowly gliding over the back.

„Tch!“ A tad bit – or well, more like pretty – annoyed he wiped over his forehead, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling caused by the salty water oozing out of his pores. „So where do you wanna go?“ Leon asked the man standing next to him. „I…need a shower…“ Sasha replied. One could hear how tired he was. But that was to be expected. A person from the Eastern Slav Republic in the hot sun of America? It was no surprise that it was like torture to him. Smiling, Leon asked „Giving up?“ He turned, now facing Buddy. The other did the same. And flashing a smile his companion now approached him, taking one step into his direction. One step into his personal territory. He flinched, but didn’t give in to his urge to step back. Instead he just stood there, staring his companion in the eyes, being reminded of those thoughts he had just back then. The repressed feelings, the fastened heartbeat. He clenched his hands, trying to keep himself from doing something he might regret. But it wasn’t him who did the next step. Just like before, it was the other, it was Buddy who took everything to the next round. He extended his hand, carefully placing it onto Leon’s cheek which was wet from the heat – and maybe a bit from excitement. The excitement caused by anticipation. He waited for his next action. Would he take it further?

And the Slav didn’t fail his expectations. In a fluent movement he laid his lips on the other’s skin; just beneath the ear, slowly letting it glide over the cheek before taking a step back, breaking the moment as fast as it had come.

„You sweat a lot.“ Sasha’s lips sparkled in the sun; wet from the salty water; his intermingled with Leon’s. The other simply smirked at that remark, asking „Want to take a shower?“

„Sure.“

And there it was. Just for a moment, but again that crooked smile appeared as the American walked past Buddy, a hand barely touching the man’s shoulder. The lips right next to his ears he whispered „With me?“ His voice so quiet that noone around them could tell what words were exchanged between the two of them.

They left the place, each of them showing an unreadable expression while inside the turmoil had just started. Much more than the heat they could feel the flames burning; fanned by that faint kiss, ignited by so many repressed desires. They just knew that this one touch was far from enough to douse the fire. The lingering warmth in Buddy’s lips and Leon’s cheek were like a prelude to what would come next. The wheels had been set into motion and there was nothing that could stop it. Not anymore.

 


End file.
